jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends vs. The Mummy is a upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Jeffrey, Jaden and the team are sent to Egypt, where they meet a adventurer named Rick O'Connell, a woman named Evelyn and her cowardly brother Jonathan. They travel to Hamunaptra, where a evil preist named Imhotep was buried 3,000 years ago. When he is accidently awakened, Rick, Evelyn and our heroes must find a way to defeat him before he can destroy the world. Trivia *Princess Celestia will appear during the prologue and epilogue of this adventure. *The storyline continues in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Mummy Returns. Scenes Abandon ship! *Jaden: Come on! We've gotta get off the ship! *Tammy: You mean, I gotta jump into the water?!? *Xion: We don't have a choice, Tammy! *DJ: But we don't like getting wet! We're cats!! *Xion: *sighs* I promise it'll be okay. I'll carry you both if i have to. *Diego: It's okay, kids! I faced my fears of getting wet, so can you! *jumps into the water* *DJ: *looks at Tammy* Uh...after you, sis. *Tammy: *shakes a bit* Okay.... *hesitates but jumps into the water* *DJ: *looks at the water and gulps nervously* Cannonball. *jumps in the water* *Xion: *smiles* Wait for me! *jumps in the water* *Jeffrey: *holds Aqua's hand* Ready? *Aqua: *smiles* As I'll ever be. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Then they jump in the water together) *Nails: But I..... I can't swim.... *Manny: *picks Nails up with his trunk* Better start learning. *jumps in the water while carrying Nails* *Jesse: Here we go! *jumps in the water* *May: Wait for me! *jumps in the water* *Jeffrey's Meowth: Good thing I'm used to water. *jumps in the water* *AppleJack: Yee-Haw!!! *jumps in the water* *Fluttershy: Oh, my... *Rainbow Dash: Come on Fluttershy! *drags Fluttershy over the river* *Fluttershy: But-but-but... *Apple Bloom: Cutie Mark Crusaders! Dive! *jumps in the water* *Sweetie Belle: Dive! *jumps in the water* *Scootaloo: Dive! *jumps in the water* *Babs Seed: Dive! *dives in the water* *Shira: I never thought I'd do this again.... *jumps in the water again* *Puss in Boots: Not this again... *Scamper: Here. Let me help you... *pushes Puss in the water* *Puss in Boots: *meows in surprise as he is pushed into the water* *Scamper: *jumps in the water* *Brain: Guys! Where did you go? *falls in the water* *Twilight: *flies over the river* *Batty: *flies after Twilight* *Bartok: *flies after them* Don't leave me behind!! *Skipper: All right, men! Dive, dive, dive! *(the Penguins jump into the water) *Peaches: Come on Louis! *Louis: *jumps on Peaches' trunk* Ready! *(They both jump into the water) *Granny: Move it, Sidney! *Sid: Granny! Careful! *(Granny casually falls into the water) *Sid: *jumps in the water* *Ellie: *jumps in the water* *Crash: *kicks Eddie into the water and snickers* *Eddie: *suddenly gets pushed into the water* *Cheshire Cat: *snickers* *Buck: *jumps in the water* Yee-haw! *B.E.N: Cannonball!!!! *jumps in the water* *Courage: *yells as he jumps in the water* *The Mask: Mend the helms! Dive! Dive! *jumps in the water* *Pinkie Pie: Weeee! *jumps in the water* *Princess Cadence: *flies over the river* *Spike: *jumps in the water* *Shining Armor: *jumps in the water too* *Mushu: *jumps in the water* *Gonzo: Come on Rizzo! *grabs Rizzo and jumps into the water as Rizzo screams* *(Jerry manages to get Tom into the water, then dives in after him) *Jeffrey's Pikachu: *jumps in the water* *(The other team members jump in the water) *Jaden: Okay! Everyone's off! *Alexis: Now we can get going! *holds Jaden's hand* *Jaden: Right! *(They both jump into the water) *Jeffrey: *swims to Jaden* Let's get going! *Jaden: Right! *(The team swims to shore) *Jeffrey: Everyone okay? *Aqua: We're all right. *Tammy: *shivers* I can't believe I did that... *DJ: *shivers* At least we made it... *Xion: Here. *gets a towel out for the cubs* *Tammy: Thank you. *Xion: *smiles* Sure thing. *starts to dry Tammy off* *DJ: *smiles as he watches Xion dry Tammy off* That was...actually kinda cool. But scary too. *Jeffrey: Don't worry. *smiles and starts to dry DJ off* I'll dry you. *DJ: *smiles* Thank you, Mr. Dragonheart. *Jeffrey: You're welcome, DJ. *Eve: We've lost everything! All of our tools, all our equipment, all my clothes... *Jeffrey: *rolls his eyes* Oh, man... *Scamper: Relax. We're all still alive. *Patch: *shakes his fur* Yeah. *Rarity: *whimpers as she crawls out of the river* My gorgeous mane is ruined..... *Meowth: At least you're alive. *Sid: *wrings the water off his tail* *Puss: *shakes the water off his fur* How humiliating. *Alexis: That was a close one. *Batty: *flies down onto Jeffrey's shoulder* *Beni: O'Connell!!!! HEY!!!!! O'Connell!!!! It looks to me like I've got all the horses!!!!! *Rick: Hey, Beni!! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!!! *(The team laughs at this) *Beni: *goes into an angry fit* *Scootaloo: What a loser. Hot Wife *Aqua: Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: Yes, honey? *Aqua: Because we're gonna be out in the sun for a while... *smiles seductively* Can you put some sunscreen on my back, please? * Jeffrey: *blushes* ...Okay. * Aqua: *giggles* Did you just get a sunburn dear? *Jeffrey: ...! No. *gets the sun tan lotion* *Aqua: *smiles and takes off her purple straps* *Jeffrey: *blushes more* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* I'm waiting. * Jeffrey: *starts rubbing her back with the lotion* * Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Your hands are so firm back there. *Jeffrey: *blushes while rubbing* Oh, my. *Aqua: *seductively* That sure feels nice. *Jeffrey: *while rubbing* Gosh... *Aqua: *smiles* Thanks again, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, honey. *rubs sunscreen on Aqua's shoulders* *Aqua: *smiles* Ooh! *seductively* What a man! *Jeffrey: *blushes while rubbing her shoulders* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* I feel lucky having a hunk of a husband like you. *Jeffrey: *blushes* Gosh. Thanks, hon. *(Jeffrey rubs sunscreen on Aqua until he's done) *Aqua: *smiles* Thanks so much again for your help, my cuddly dragon. * Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, my ocean queen. * Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Come here, Jeffrey. *embraces Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: *kisses Aqua on the lips* *Aqua: *takes Jeffrey's hands and puts them back on her exposed back* *Jeffrey: *blushes* Hamunaptra *Warden: Hey. Look for bugs. I hate bugs. *Beetles: ...! What's wrong with bugs?!? *Jeffrey: Never mind him, Beetles. *Nails: But we find that offensive, being bugs and all. *Jeffrey: Let us talk to him. *Beetles: Thank you. *Jeffrey: Not a problem, buddy. *Jaden: Anubis.... That's a face I thought I'd never see again.... *Jeffrey: I know what you mean... *Evelyn: ...! You know Anubis? *Jaden: Are you kidding me?! He tried to kill me on my wedding day!!! *Jeffrey: It's a long story. You wouldn't believe us if we told you. *Evelyn: You actually met an Egyptian god?! *Jeffrey: Well, yeah. *Jaden: We are even apprentices of Osiris. *Jeffrey: Right. *Jonathan: Some people get all the luck... *Applejack: Luck had nothing to do with it. *(Suddenly a faint moan is heard) *Jaden: ...! *activates his Duel Disk* *Jeffrey: *summons his Keyblade* *Aqua: *summons her Master's Keeper Keyblade* *Xion: *summons her Stormfall Keyblade* *Alexis: *activates her Duel Disk* *Pikachu: Pika! *his cheeks start to spark electricity* *Jesse: *activates his Duel Disk* *Meowth: You hear that? *May: Shhhhhh! *takes out a Pokeball* *Patch: *sniffs around, then growls* *Tammy: *prepares her ice breathe* *DJ: *growls too* *(Everyone backs up against the base of the statue of Anubis) *Jeffrey: *speaks to Jaden telepathically* Whatever that is, it doesn't sound friendly. *Jaden: *speaks back telepathically* We await your command to attack. *Jeffrey: *speaks telepathically* Hold your positions. Let's wait 'til we know what we're dealing with here. *Jaden: *nods* *Rick: *pulls out his guns* *(Jeffrey's eyes glow draconically as he waited with Aqua and Xion) Scarabs *Rick: Are you sure we can find this secret compartment? *Evelyn: Oh yes, if those beastly American's haven't beaten us to it. No offense. *Rick: None taken. *Jaden: Excuse me! My family and I are American too, Evelyn! *Jeffrey: Yeah! So please watch what you say. *Jesse: And we are NOTHING like the other American group! *Meowth: Yeah! Those chumps are jerks! *Alexis: Whatever they find will mean nothing to us. 'Cause we value each other, not treasure. *Aqua: She's right. And we look out for each other. *Jonathan: Hey, where'd our smelly little friend get to? *Jeffrey: No idea. I'm sure he's around somewhere. *Blaze: Whatever he's doing, I could care less. The warden is deadweight in my opinion. *Rainbow Dash: Yeah. The sooner we're done here, the quicker we won't have to put up with him anymore. *(The team hears a scream of pain) *Rainbow Dash: What the-?! *Meowth: Did you hear that?! *Scamper: The warden must've gotten spooked or something. *Xion: Maybe. But by what exactly? *Jaden: We'll find out!!! *activates his Duel Disk and runs down the hall* *Jeffrey: *summons his Keyblade and follows Jaden* *(The rest of the team follows them) *(The warden comes down screaming in pain with his hands on his head) *Meowth: Whoa! What the--?! *May: Hey! Are you okay?! *(The warden shoves May out of the way and runs) *May: Hey! *Jaden: What's wrong?! *(The warden shoves Jaden out of the way too) *Jeffrey: Hey, get back here!! *(The warden runs into a wall and dies) *Jeffrey: *stares in shock* Whoa... *Jaden: *stares in shock too* NOW do you guys believe me about this place?!? *Jeffrey: *gulps* Yes... *Xion: *hugs Aqua's leg tight in fear* *Aqua: *hugs Xion* *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* This is getting scary. I have to protect my wife and daughter from the dangers here from here on out. *Jesse: You were right. They don't call this place "The City of the Dead" for nothing. *DJ: *gulps* *Beetles: So much for his 25%. *Rainbow Dash: I spoke too soon about putting up with him anymore... *Meowth: *faints* Scaring Imhotep *Rick: Look what I've got! *holds up the white cat* *Imhotep: *screams* *White cat: *hisses at Imhotep* *Imhotep: *backs away from Rick and the white cat and bumps into Xion and Figaro* *Xion: *holds up Figaro, who hisses at Imhotep* *Imhotep: *backs away from Xion and Figaro, and bumps into the Cheshire Cat* *Cheshire Cat: *laughs* *Imhotep: *backs away, then bumps into the cubs* *Tammy: *snarls at Imhotep* *DJ: *growls at Imhotep* *Imhotep: *backs away and bumps into Diego and Shira* *Diego: Boo. *Shira: *growls at Imhotep* *Jeffrey: *snickers* *Imhotep: *backs away and bumps into Puss* *Puss: *smirks* Going somewhere? *takes his sword out* *Imhotep: *backs away and bumps into Blaze* *Blaze: *summons a fire ball* Not so fast. *Imhotep: *backs away and bumps into Jeffrey's Meowth* *Meowth: You gotta ask yourself something. "Do i feel lucky?" *unsheathes his claws* Well, do ya, tough guy? *Imhotep: *screams and flees the room* *Tammy: *smirks and fistbumps with DJ* *DJ: *snickers* *Meowth: Yeah, you better run away!! *Jaden: Way to go, guys!!! *Figaro: *meows and smiles proudly* *Nails: *smiles but than sees Henderson's corpse and screams* *DJ: *gasps* *Jesse: Oh this is seriously not good! He got Henderson!!! *Jeffrey: *inspects the body* He completely sucked the life out of him. Organs in all. *Atticus: Three down.... one to go.... *Jeffrey: We need to stop him and fast. *Batty Koda: If he gets Daniels, we're doomed! *DJ: *gulps* *Beetles: Relax, DJ. He won't go near you 'cause you're a cat. *DJ: Yeah. But at this point, we might need an army of cats to stop him. *Jesse: One of the cats should stay close to Daniels. * Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films